Spike Hill
Spike Hill is the male tribute from District 9 in the 81st Hunger Games. During the games, he formed an alliance with the Careers. Biography Back in District 9, he was a gang leader in the district slums. Various members of Spike's family has participated in the Hunger Games and five of them survived. 81st Hunger Games Spike placed 11th out of the total 24 tributes in the games. Training Spike trained himself on how to fight with spears, whips, blowguns, swords and knives. Spike received an excellent score of 10, which is very rare coming from a poor district. Bloodbath During the Bloodbath, Spike Hill saw the Careers crowding around the cornucopia and headed straight toward them. He shoved Nina Marian out of his way. Just before she attempted to beheaded him with her long knives, he deflected them with his own and declared that he wants to join the Careers. Seeing his skill with the knives, they let him in, but they casted wary glances his way. Career Alliance Spike Hill enjoyed being with the Careers every second, and he almost felt like he was back with his gang in District 9. The Careers set out on the night hunt, heading towards the forest. They walk for a while until they found Susie Graham, Shayl McElroy and Arisa Meado and attacked them. Jeremy Al threw his net on Susie Graham and just as Kez is about to stab her, Shayl leaps in her way and gets a deep cut all down his face, including his eye. Matilda Mir hits Arisa's hand with her hammer. Arisa and Shayl fled the area leaving Susie still trapped in the net. Just as Nina Marian holds up her spear to stab her, Spike Hill jumps in the way and whispers something in her ear. They decided to drag her back to the camp, unknown what the plan is. The Careers set up camp inside of the Cornucopia, and Susie was still entangled in her net. They put her to sleep using a bit of sleep syrup they found, and planned to do that every time she wakes up until they're ready. Susie woke up and started screaming, and the Careers tied up her arms and legs to get her to stop kicking. They took her out of their net, and started shoving some sleep syrup down her throat. Soon After, she begins to nod off, and the Careers gag her as well so she doesn't start screaming again, and kick her sleeping form into a corner of the Cornucopia. The Careers were thinking that Susie was going to wake up any minute now, so they gathered around her, weapons in their hand and devilish grins on their faces. Nina raised up her knife, ready to plunge it into Susie's heart, but Jeremy stops her, and whispered something in her ear. Nina started to pout, but nodded at him and lowers her knife. Spike grinned at Susie wordlessly, and took his dagger and quickly slashed it across her face. The others all joined in, cutting off small pieces of her nose, ears, lips, and even tounge. Just as Susie's small outcry reached the air, all Hell breaks loose. Death Shayl, Mako and Fire, who have been spying on them for the last few day, jumped out of their hiding spot and ambushed the Career camp. During the fight at the Cornucopia, Spike defended the camp and tried aiming for Fire as his target, but when he tried to stab Fire, she dodged the attack and stabbed and killed Jeremy in the process. Nina discovering Jeremy's death caused her to have a fit of rage and chased Spike into the forest. Spike tripped over a root and Nina slit his throat. Category:Characters Category:Tributes Category:District 9 Category:81st Hunger Games Category:Deceased